


It's only a matter of time

by unburnttkhaleesi



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi
Summary: And when death finally comes to her, she greets it with a smile, knowing that she would finally see her love again.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 305





	It's only a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I'm emotional as always because of bly manor so this is here.  
> Also the only thing I hated was that Flora and Miles didn't remember Dani, like c'mon man, so a small fix it for those two.

The topic of death had become such a melancholy subject for Jamie. She was used to death, from her mother’s own personal death, to her father’s actual death, The Lord and Lady Wingrave, Rebecca, yes she knew death all too well and she was strangely alright with it, until it took Dani.

Dani was never supposed to die, she was young, beautiful and had a life- no, a future with her ahead of her. In a sense, Dani martyred herself when she traded her life for Flora’s. 

Deep down, a small part of Jamie, about the size of a sprinkle hated that decision for a long time. Jamie could be selfish; she could be angry, but Dani? Dani’s soul was pure, innocent, until the day she saw her at the bottom of that lake and did everything in her power to bring her back up.  
She tries her best to not forget, she has pictures of Dani everywhere around their place. She keeps her clothes, her scent still clear as day on them. She tries, and tries and tries so hard to not forget her laugh or her voice, or her terrible attempts at singing.

The Wingrave children no longer remembered the Au Pair that saved their life, that allowed them both to have a future. It warms her heart to see Flora and Miles all grown up, she smiles with pride when she sees Flora dancing with her new husband. However, a pang of sadness comes quickly, Dani should have been next to her at this wedding watching the children she saved have a future. It’s why she excuses herself early on from the festivities, Owen offering her a sad smile as she makes her way up towards her hotel room and preforming her nightly ritual, begging for her lover to return to her again. What she didn’t know, because she couldn’t see, was Dani- face still full of youth, behind her a hand grasped on her shoulder.

Jamie lives another 30 years, a long life where the Wingrave children are still involved. She has Flora, now Georgina, and her family over for dinner one night and stops when she sees the young woman looking intently at a photo, an old polaroid of Jamie and Dani. Jamie had no idea how long she had been looking at the photo, but she walks over toward her- smiling at the memory that the old picture held. It was on a beach in New Jersey, Dani, so full of life beaming brightly as Jamie kisses her cheek. “That was a good day.” She comments. “I have an old album if you are interested.”

Flora, jumps, startled for a moment and then lets out a shy laugh. “I’m sorry about being so nosy, I- she just looks so familiar. I’ve seen her before, your- uh,”

“Wife,” Jamie proudly states. “She was my wife, died young, younger than anyone should.”

It’s strange to see Flora’s eyes on the verge of tears, she shakily brushes them away. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.” She puts the picture back on the mantel and steps back. “She’s beautiful and you both look so happy.” Flora seems to blink herself out of her trance and takes a shaky breath. “I’m sure you miss her so much.”

For a moment, Jamie catches a glimpse of blonde hair out of the mirror. For the past month, she has been seeing more and more of her the past year, perhaps she watches over Flora and Miles as much as she watches out for her. “I do, more and more every day.”

Finally, her time comes on a cool autumn morning. There are people around her, those pesky Wingrave children and their children, all surrounding her. Flora holds her hand as she takes her last few breaths, and she cries. Jamie however welcomes death, she doesn’t fear it and when her soul leaves her body, she can’t help but to chuckle at the fact that she leaves her body with a smile on her face.

Jamie hangs around as Flora and Miles clean up her house, both now older adults finding the many, many pictures of herself and Dani. Finally Flora remembers standing up quickly as she clutches a photo. “I remember her, the woman in Aunt Jamie’s picture, Miles- she was our teacher over summer break back when we were young. She took us swimming in the lake, played dolls with me endlessly- she made you clean up kitchen one time after you ruined it.”  
Now Jamie is confused, because that never happened and it’s not like she can correct the two of them as the reminisce. “They have to remember something, so fake memories, happy memories are what she gave them.”

Jamie spins, facing an old friend. Hannah. The older woman takes her hands into her own, giving them a tight squeeze. “It’s so nice to see you again, Jamie and look at you.” She clicks her tongue, “You look like you just walked out of 1987.”

For the first time since she died, Jamie sees herself and she gasps. Gone is the grey hair and wrinkled skin, the age spots and the laugh lines. She looks young again, like back to her late 20s kind of young. “Huh, looks like death has it perks. How are you, Hannah?”  
Her dear friend scoffs. “Oh just great, having the time of my life spending eternity listening to Owen’s terrible puns. Though, we can catch up later- there is someone who desperately wants to see you.”

She points her towards her front door and Jamie gives her a confused. “Go on, it’s something you’ve been waiting for.”  
For the first time in a long time, Jamie smiles, truly smiles and she reaches out to turn the knob. She pushes the door open and is greeted with a blinding light. It takes her a moment for her to adjust to her new surroundings. The till of insects fills her ears, along with a few bird songs and the air around her smells fresh, like clean water. Her eyes are the last thing to adjust to the blinding light and what she sees takes her nonexistent breath away, she is back at Bly Manor. The long grass tickles her knees as a gentle breeze passes by. There are wildflowers growing all around her, but what catches her eye is a trail of moonflowers. She follows it for a while until she sees a woman standing near the crystal-clear lake, it only takes her a moment before she realizes who it was. Blonde hair, red dress- and she turns around and Jamie wants to cry when she finally sees her for the first time in years.  
Dani, her Dani.

She still looks as she did the day she last saw her alive and not at the bottom of that lake and with tears in her eyes, she rushes over towards her and cries out when she is able to embrace her. She does not feel cold, or wet, or stiff, but warm and full of life. They sway back and forth on the bank as they embrace and Dani laughs softly in her ear, a sound she missed so much. “Hey,” She speaks softly, a comforting hand smoothing back her hair. “Hey, it’s okay.” She pulls back, Jamie still crying because her eyes are that beautiful blue again, the lady in the lake no longer a part of her in the afterlife. Dani can reach out drying Jamie’s tears with her thumbs. “I’m right here, I’ve always been here with you. Even when you were living a bit on the reckless side, I was always there.” Dani now has tears in her own eyes and she take’s Jamie’s hands. “Are you ready to spend eternity with me?”

Jamie touches Dani’s delicate features, her thumb lingering on her cheek. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to see you again Poppins, so much time that eternity doesn’t sound long enough.” She leans closer, touches her forehead to hers before meeting her lips with her own. Finally, Jamie was finally at peace with the woman she loved.


End file.
